Feels Good At First
by Living.Like.A.Boss
Summary: When Draco Malfoy found out he was a Veela, his mate was already with someone else—happy. So he resigned himself to his fate. But, when he realises Harry isn't as happy as he appeared to be, he decides to do something about it.
1. Prologue

**Feels Good At First**

**Summary: **When Draco Malfoy found out he was a Veela, his mate was already with someone else—happy. So he resigned himself to his fate. But, when he realises Harry isn't as happy as he appeared to be, he decides to do something about it.

**Warning(s): **Abusive Relationship

**Author's Note:** It's fun to hop onto the Veela bandwagon! Plus I've always wanted to read/write a story like this.

* * *

_Prologue_

The day Draco found out he was a Veela was the happiest day of his life.

Being a Veela was quite an honor for any person in a pureblood family to have. Contrary to popular beliefs, having Veela blood in your family wasn't a sign of impurity. It didn't make one a half-breed or a beast. A Veela was a _being, _and a beautiful and well-sought one at that. They had immense magical strength, unmatchable beauty and a predetermined mate. Someone destined for the Veela to cherish and love, a soul mate, if there ever was such a thing. Veela also occasionally turned bird-like when livid, but that wasn't really much a sticking point when compared to their large array of gifts.

So yes, having a Veela in the family was a great pride. It was a symbol that a Malfoy (or Black) had been a Veela's mate generations ago and here was the proof—the dominant gene finally appearing in one of the members of the family after so long.

When Draco first came into his inheritance (he didn't know why it was called an inheritance, maybe it was due to the gene passing down from his ancestors to him) on his seventeenth birthday, his parents had been ecstatic. The transformation itself hadn't been as painful as Draco had expected it to be and it wasn't much of a transformation. All it had been was a large influx of magic flowing and growing exponentially in Draco's system. In the end, Draco hadn't looked much different aside from silver wings sprouting from his back and a few added inches. The major difference Draco felt was the perpetual aching in his chest for something that wasn't there.

His father and mother were pleasantly surprised by Draco's inheritance, though for different reasons than Draco's own. They were sure that Draco's new position as a desirable creature would help integrate them back into the society after the disastrous Second Voldemort War, when they had chosen the wrong side. Draco, however, was more hung up on the fact that there was a perfect partner for him out there. Someone to love and be loved by.

It was brilliant! Draco had believed that being a former Death Eater would lower his future partner prospects drastically but becoming a Veela was a welcome turn of events. Now, he had someone who was made just for him. Wasn't that fantastic?

Draco couldn't wait to find his mate!

* * *

The day Draco found out who his mate was the worst day in his life.

Draco was wandering around Diagon Alley shopping for new robes—his old robes were too small for him now—when he had felt _it. _His mate.

He rushed off straight away, desperate to find his one and only.

But where his instincts took him was to Harry Potter. Draco groaned and cursed every deity alive. Why would this happen to him? Was this just a huge cosmic joke?

Don't mistake him. He wasn't mad at the fact that his mate was a guy (he was bisexual, after all, and both genders held appeal to him) or even that his mate was Harry Potter (he was quite good-looking, after all). No. It was due to the fact that Potter already had a boyfriend. And he looked _happy._

Part of Draco—a very, _very _large part—wanted to go to where Potter and his boyfriend was and rip Potter away from the prat, claiming him as his own. But another part of him, the part that loved his mate unconditionally and just wanted him to be happy, held him back. If Potter was happy with his boyfriend then who was Draco to ruin it?

The Slytherin in Draco shuddered at the thought of allowing his only way to happiness to find joy in someone else, but what could he do? Draco wouldn't force Potter to be with him.

Taking one last longing glance at Potter—who was laughing at something his boyfriend had said, his face flushed in pleasure, which made Draco growl unintentionally, his jealousy choking him—Draco left, leaving his last hope of finding happiness behind.

Veela's could live without their mates, no problem. Draco could still find someone else to settle down and have children with. However, that would be but a half-life, a life full of aching and longing, one of which most Veelas would not choose to lead.

It didn't matter though. Potter had saved his life – twice and Draco owed him too much to guilt trip him into a relationship he didn't want.

_Goodbye, Potter. _Draco thought sadly, his Veela mourning the loss of its mate.


	2. For Every Heartbreak

_Chapter One—For Every Heartbreak_

Lucius stared at his son sitting across the table and sighed a little at the image he saw. Draco's eyes were lifeless, the skin under them baggy from obvious lack of sleep. His blond hair was disheveled and messy, as if Draco was trying to rival Potter's rat-nest of hair. He'd lost weight as well, making him look rather haggard, and nothing like the proud Veela he was. Lucius picked up the day's issue of the _Daily Prophet _to prevent himself from staring at his son any longer_._

Worry spread through Lucius as his mind brought forth Draco's image once again. It didn't make any sense. Lucius didn't understand why Draco was so _broken, _since the day he came back from his trip to Diagon Alley half a year ago. When Draco had found out about his Veela inheritance he had been so _happy—_him and Narcissa had been so proud of him—and practically jumping off the walls in his excitement to find his mate. But since Draco's shopping trip, those attempts had ceased and Draco had crumbled into a shadow of his former self.

He and Narcissa were dreadfully concerned. Many people presume that the Malfoy family were a bunch of cold-hearted purebloods who couldn't care less about anybody's well being and only did things that benefited them—well, actually that _was _part of being a Malfoy—but those conceptions never applied to family. Lucius couldn't care less about getting back into the public's good graces (not at the moment anyway) when his son was suffering from who-knows-what. He had failed his family enough by choosing the wrong side during the war and he wasn't going to fail them again.

_But first, I need to find out what's causing the problem._

Draco never did tell him what happened on that fateful day in Diagon Alley, leaving him and Narcissa blind to the much-needed details. And Lucius really hated not knowing information. _Especially _when it was information that was harming his heir.

Lucius looked up from the paper, which he wasn't really paying attention to anyway, and resigned himself to his now-daily routine of 'Try to get Draco to talk'.

He cleared his throat, hoping to draw Draco's attention to him in a discreet fashion but Draco continued staring blankly at his plate of breakfast, as if he didn't even notice that Lucius made a sound. Lucius sighed. Looks like he had to do this the blatant way—again.

_Though why I continue trying is a mystery… It didn't work six months ago and I doubt it would work now._

"Draco," Lucius called out. "Draco!" He raised his voice a little when he garnered no reaction. That managed to get Draco to look up at least.

"Yes Father?" Draco said, no emotion in his voice. "What is it?"

"It's been half a year, Draco. Are you ever going to tell your mother and me what's wrong?" Lucius began in a soft tone.

"I don't know what you are talking about, Father. I'm perfectly fine," Draco replied in a most unconvincing manner.

Lucius wanted to bang his head against one of his ancestor's antique vases, such an unMalfoy thing to do that Lucius could not believe his son was driving him to such desperation. How was he suppose to fix the problem when his son wouldn't even tell him what's wrong? Or wouldn't even recognize that there was a problem in the first place?

Lucius shook his head slightly and returned to the paper. The headlines caught his attention almost immediately, the words popping off the paper like fireworks. Lucius sneered but it became a sly grin soon after. Maybe this would be able to draw Draco's attention. Lucius recalled that in his schoolboy years, Draco was always emotional when talking about the Boy-Who-Lived.

"Look here!" Lucius exclaimed, feeling triumph and confident that he had finally found something that could perhaps bring the old Draco back for at least a minute or two. "Potter made the headlines again. Ha! When would the public stop fawning over their perfect little pawn? Who cares about an engagement between Potter and his Mudblood lover—"

"What?" Draco practically yelled as he snatched the paper from Lucius' hands, eyes skimming through the page so quickly that Lucius could barely even follow.

"No," Draco whispered, dropping the newspaper back onto the dining table. His breaths were short and gasping now, fists clenching and unclenching as if they would punch and break something if not otherwise occupied. Lucius stared at his son, confused and concerned. He hopped off his seat and approached him, only to be paused when Draco screamed.

"Draco! What's happening?" Lucius shouted while clutching his hands to his ears, Draco's high pitch screeching almost causing them to bleed. "Tell me!"

"No, no, no," Draco muttered over and over again, his wings beginning to emerge from his skin. "Don't come near me Father! Don't follow me!"

Draco dashed out of the Malfoy dining room, leaving Lucius in his wake, deeply disturbed and extremely worried.

Lucius stared at the seemingly innocent newspaper on the table with wary eyes. The eye-catching headlines yelling for the world to see: **SAVIOR OF THE WIZARDING WORLD FINALLY FOUND HIS OWN SAVIOR TO SETTLE DOWN WITH.**

Why would this have caused such a strong reaction from Draco…?

_Of course! The reason why Draco had been so lost lately…why this is all happening… All the symptoms of a Veela who's resigned to never being with their mate._

As realization crashed his way into Lucius skull, he started cursing himself under his breath. How had he missed the signs? How had he—a Malfoy, who were best known for their quick accession of situations—been so dense?

_I need to tell Narcissa. Then we can go find Draco's mate and _make _him accept their rightful duty as our son's partner._

* * *

_No. No, no, no, NO! _The mantra repeated itself in Draco's mind like a broken radio.

Draco ran as fast as he could to his room, his mind racing and his humanity slipping. As soon as he reached his destination, he magically sealed the door to ensure no one would come in, including house-elves. He wanted no one to witness this.

Once all the necessary charms were up, Draco crumpled to the ground and allowed his emotions to flood him.

_I thought I was ready for this. I thought I was ready to let Harry go… _Draco thought desperately as his wings finally broke through. _I was wrong._

The next few hours were a blur. If anyone were to ask Draco what happened, he wouldn't be able to answer. All he could remember were brief flashes of red, endless screaming and wave after wave of _pain._

When he came back to conscious mind, he looked around to find most of his room destroyed, either shredded or obliviated entirely, leaving no evidence that it had been there in the first place. Draco shivered at the empty feeling in his chest and magical core.

_I must have depleted my magic…from a magical explosion most likely. _

Draco never felt more grateful that the wards in the Manor were strong and practically impenetrable, and that the wards surrounded each individual room.

_If my parents had been caught in the magical backlash—I would never have been able to forgive myself._

Draco closed his eyes as the prior events that lead up to his _incident _finally came back to him.

_Harry's getting married. _Draco winced at the very thought. Potter had been Harry to him for quite awhile now. It just seemed natural, calling Harry by his first name instead of his last.

_And now he would probably be giving up his last name to accept another's._

Draco felt like crying. The books have mentioned that a Veela's life without their mate was painful and empty but they'd never mentioned that it would be this _agonizing._ Every day felt pointless and although Draco knew otherwise, he couldn't seem to convince his body and heart. Draco had tried acting normal for the sake of his parents—_not well, _Draco's thought regretfully, recalling his father's constant attempts at trying to find out what was wrong—but other than that, his life had basically been nothing besides moping around for the past six months.

_I should have claimed him. I _should_ claim him. _

However, the picture on the _Daily Prophet _appeared in Draco's head, with photo-Harry yanking his kneeling boyfriend off the ground and pulling him into a deep kiss, his happiness virtually radiating off every pore on his pixelated body, and Draco couldn't bear to snatch that happiness away from his mate.

Jealousy flowed through his veins as the image of his mate kissing another man stayed in his mind, refusing to leave.

_When did I start acting so Hufflepuff, putting someone else's happiness and needs over my own? No self-respecting Slytherin would ever do that._

But it seemed none of that mattered. Not when it involved one's soul mate. Not when one was in love.

Draco pushed himself off the ground—noticing that his wings had retracted some time during his Veela frenzy—and scanned his room. Or what was left of his room. There was rubble and shattered objects everywhere. Draco huffed in frustration and reached for his wand, which thankfully hadn't been destroyed, and started casting repair charms. Usually the Manor would be able to do so, if he commanded it to, but Draco needed something to do to take his mind off…everything.

_And after this, I'll have to explain myself to Father. _

Just_ bloody _wonderful.

* * *

**Okay, enough of Draco's POV. The next chapter should be about Harry and should give some insight to his relationship with his boyfriend.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter; if anything confuses you or if you would like to tell me what you thing, please review! It might actually encourage me to update faster...School is rough.**

**P.S. The title of this story comes from 'Feels Good At First' by Train and most of the story chapters would probably be lyrics from their songs. Just wanted to give credit where credit is due.**


	3. Things Can Change In Love

_Chapter Two—Things Can Change In Love_

Harry stared sadly out of the window, yearning to go outside. Though the situation was fundamentally different, he felt as if he was stuck back in the Dursley household, being kept within the quiet four walls surrounding him while, outside the door, everyone else was enjoying summer.

The two situations were incomparable, however. The Dursleys had kept him in to hide him away in the house to avoid the neighbours finding out about his 'freakishness', to make him do all their chores, and because they loathed every bone in his body. But Oscar didn't want to do that to him. In fact, he didn't really have to do any of the chores if he did not want to—Oscar would do them when he came back from work if it wasn't done; he was sweet like that—but having to stay at home was rather boring and cleaning up was one of the only means of entertainment. And Oscar just wanted to keep him safe from harm, really.

Harry winced as he recalled the day when he had been seriously injured in one of his first Auror Raids. Oscar had been so worried and overprotective of him after that. But perhaps it was for the better. Maybe Oscar had had the right idea to get Harry to quit his job—though to the rest of the Wizarding World, he was just on temporary leave—using their recent engagement as the best time to do so.

It was because Oscar wanted to keep Harry to himself. Harry knew that that was at least one of the reasons. But he only wanted to do that because he loved Harry. Which was good. Because Harry loved him too. He did.

He just wished Oscar would give him a bit of freedom once in awhile though.

Just enough time to leave the house for a stroll in the park, so that he could feel the brush of warm sunlight against his face. Or lunch with Hermione and Ron.

That would be rather enjoyable. But Harry shouldn't be complaining. He still got a lot of what he wanted. Including love. Especially love.

Harry bit his lip as tears started to well up in his eyes. Not many people loved him. Not _him_, as just Harry. Everyone just saw him as the heroic Harry Potter, the one to put on the pedestal to be looked at with admiration and envy. But never an equal, never someone to be loved as a human being. Just a character to be revered in everybody's mind. Only Oscar truly loved him for whom he was (in the romantic way, he knew Hermione and Ron cared about him deeply as well). No one else could possibly love him.

And that's why even though his and Oscar's relationship have changed rather drastically from before, when Oscar would constantly bring him out for dates and introduce him to his many friends, to now when Oscar would keep him locked away like a frail damsel in her tower, Harry have never once considered leaving. Why would he? The reasons he loved Oscar was still there. He was still sweet, caring, smart, witty…Oscar was still the same where it counted, regardless of the way he showed it to Harry now.

Ron and Hermione approved of him too, as did the Weasley family, which was a bonus in and of itself.

Everything was great. Now Harry just had to repeat it as many times as possible to relieve the boredom.

Sighing, he stood up and went in search for something to do. Then he would prepare Oscar's favourite meal for dinner and maybe, just maybe, gain permission to go outside.

* * *

"Are you certain?" Narcissa asked warily, eyebrows raised in suspicion. "It doesn't seem very likely…"

"I'm extremely certain," Lucius repeated confidently for the umpteenth time. Really, how hard was it for Narcissa to believe him? Sure, he had maybe made some bad decisions in the past—that, fine, impacted his family negatively in a huge way, but he was trying to make up for it now—but his wife should have some trust in him, shouldn't she? Instead of constantly shooting him looks of disbelief. Then again, she _was _the one who had tried to convince him not to return to the Dark Lord's side…and _that _turned out rather dandy.

"I mean, it makes sense doesn't it?" He continued. "Draco started acting out of character about the time when Potter and his Mud—" Lucius stopped himself. If this action plan were going to work, he would have to cease using the word Mudblood. At least, not verbally. He might be _inviting _one to join his family, after all. And this would probably be the best way to start.

Lucius sighed mentally. _The things I do for you Draco. You better buck up after this._

"—Muggleborn started dating. And with the addition evidence I witnessed just a few hours before, I believe that I have reached the correct conclusion. It makes sense too. Of course, Draco didn't court his mate because he thought he would disappoint us, what with his instincts choosing a Muggleborn male instead of a proper Pureblood lady. But we will show him that these things do not matter" _much _"to us anymore."

_It can also show the Wizarding World that we're repentant, which could help our integration back into society._ It might seem rather unseemly to think about ways to rebuild the Malfoy reputation again while also contemplating his son's future but what could Lucius say? He was an opportunist and this was a great way to kill two birds with one stone.

That is, if Narcissa would stop doubting him.

"But you believe Potter's partner to be Draco's mate? And not Potter himself?" Narcissa wondered. "Why?"

Lucius snorted. He knew his son better than that. Draco would never choose _Potter _of all people.

"Please Narcissa. I know our son. He's been rivals with Potter since I could remember. There's no way Potter would be his mate. Draco _hates _him. Really, you should know better," Lucius lightly chided, laughing internally at the very thought of Potter and Draco ever being together.

Scowling, Narcissa persisted on, "And I knowmy son as well. Their rivalry and Draco's so-called 'hatred' of Potter could very well be an indication of strong feelings between the two of them. Which could be a sign of early manifestation of a mate bond."

Lucius would have rolled his eyes, but that might have resulted in anger on Narcissa's part and that never ended well.

"How about we confront the Muggleborn first? Since that is the most likely choice. And if I am wrong, we will go see Potter." Lucius said, seeking a compromise that wouldn't end up with him sleeping in another bedchamber for the night.

"Fine," Narcissa finally replied after a long period of silence.

"Although I still think Potter is more likely," she muttered under her breath. Which Lucius promptly ignored.

He was too busy plotting to worry about Narcissa's worries.


End file.
